Taking a Breath Before they Come
by BlownAway18
Summary: The story Continues From THEY ARE COMING, INSIGHT And WHAT CAIT AND FROST NEED. Snowbarry are warming up


_**Taking a Breath Before They Come...**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway18**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **The story Continues From THEY ARE COMING, INSIGHT And WHAT CAIT AND FROST NEED.**_

 _Cisco had a vibe has he held the Catsuit, and it was very informative..._

 _"What is it?" Barry asked, and Cisco responded, "Catlady..."_

 _Cait corrected him and said, "Catwoman, her name is Maya."_

 _"She can make her suit stronger with her mind." Cisco told him and added, "Not by Science, but she said some words..." He wrote them down, and Harry looked at them then said, "Protect me, Bast, to warn them about those who are coming..."_

 _Cait paused for a moment, and Barry asked, "What happened those Six Months? Do you know who she's talking about?" She went to the computer and was about to give an explanation._

 _Cait brought up her file which was password protected, and when asked about it she said, "FrostFlash1."_

 _Everyone was silent when she said that, but Barry just smiled when he heard that. She began to talk about the Metawolves, how they were just therian and explain they were humans who believe they are Wolves inside._

 _"The Particle explosion gave them their greatest wish, but at the same time, they lost the power of speech and there mind totally believe they were a Wolf. The only way they could infect someone if they were therian... Let me show you..." Cait showed the progressive change from when they were bitten, the decrease in human words and thoughts._

 _"I was able to make a serum that gave them back some of the ability to speak and think again, but after a while, they grew a hatred for anyone not like them. Some are still in counseling, and others killed themselves. I was convinced by Katherine Kane to help with them but release when I was bitten." The guy's eyes widened in alarm, and they ask, "How are you..."_

 _"The therians that were change had the metahuman gene which is the only thing I have, and the bite blended me to Killer Frost more, Cait stopped and spoke again, "That's why Cait can switch to my voice with no problem and why we chose to be platinum blonde than that mousy color..." The reverb voice of Killer Frost emerged and then she clears her throat to say, "See."_

 _"That's why you have changed...for better..." Barry said and Cait smirk again._

 _"We need to find this Maya and see what else she knows..." Harry said, and then Joe walked in. "Can anyone tell me about the break-in?" Cait and Barry filled them in._

 _"I need to speak to you," Joe said to Barry, but it didn't sound like he was mad. They walked into the hall._

 _"I don't know what to say Bar, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Iris wanted you to stay in speed force or move on so quickly. However, Cait..." Joe said, and Barry told him, "I'm trying to process everything especially what I saw in the speed force and the millions of timelines of each Earth..."_

 _Joe leans in to listen, and Barry continues, "I saw many timelines and realities that would relate to me. I knew what happened and I didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what was real anymore, but there was one constant, Cait. We were together, and it was like everything made sense, believing Iris could do that killed me, but I thought that was just the Speed Force. Seeing Cait or Frost with me made it bearable, and as the time went on, I could deal."_

 _Joe felt his heartfelt words and said, "Whatever you have with Cait is worth exploring but take your time..." He was heartbroken for his daughter but was ashamed of her, and his heart broke from hearing what Barry went through..._

 _"You saw all those realities..." Cait was somewhere between happy but couldn't say the right words._

 _"I kept you sane. That has to be the biggest compliment I ever had..." She told him, and he said to her, "It's the truth."_

 _"There's something between us, but we have to take it slow. You need to talk to Iris." He smiled and then picked her around the waist that gave her such a kiss._


End file.
